


Movie Night

by Gravytrain101



Series: Two Lovebirds [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Matt knocks into Steve, Movie Night, Steve has to get Tony's special popcorn, Steve thinks he's hot, Steve walks Matt home, Tony's mad because Steve's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: It's Steve's turn to go out and get Tony's special popcorn for movie night. As he is leaving another man knocks him to his feet (literally). Steve finds him cute and also feels sorry for him because he's blind, so he walks him home.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be a part one of a series. It's up to you guys! Some of my ideas for the next parts are in the note at the end of the story. If you want me to continue, let me know! Hopefully you like it.

Steve's POV  
“Movie night again Steve?” Josh asked me as he handed me Tony’s “special popcorn”. 

“Yeah. It was my turn to pick it up tonight,” I sighed as I handed him the cash, “Keep the change.”

“Thanks Steve,” he said, “Hey, you should have Tony actually come down here to get his popcorn for once.”

“Trust me, we’ve tried. It doesn’t work,” I chuckled, “At least I can enjoy a peaceful night out once in a while though.”

“True. Well, see ya next movie night,” he said as he waived at me as I began to walk away. 

“See you later! Thank you Josh!” I yelled back as I turned around to return the wave. 

As I was turning back I was knocked off my feet from a sudden unknown force. My back hit the concrete, popcorn fell out of my hands (luckily the bag was sealed or Tony would’ve killed me), and a guy landed on top of me. 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry!” he said, 

“It’s okay. Are you okay?” I grunted as I looked at him. Holy s*** this guy is cute. Great looking hair, cute red sunglasses, nice suit, and from what I can feel, a fine, muscular body. 

“Are you okay?” he asked again. 

“Huh?” I asked as I snapped out of my trance, not even noticing he’s standing beside my dumbass that’s still on the concrete, “Oh, yeah. Sorry, I’m fine.”

I quickly stood up and grabbed my things before he asked, “Um, this is a little embarrassing. Do you see my cane anywhere?”

“Cane?” I asked as I started to look around, stopping when my eyes landed on a white cane with a red tip, “Yup. Got it. Here you go.”

“Thanks. Sorry again for running into you,” he said before turning to leave. 

“Wait. Where are you going? It’s late, I can walk you the rest of the way,” I offered, not wanting to leave this adorable little guy. 

“I’m just going home but you don’t have to. I’ll be fine,” he said as he tried to find the building next to him to guide him a bit. 

“No. I insist, it’s no trouble,” I stated as I gently grabbed his arm and turned him in the right direction, “Where do you live?”

“Two blocks from here.” He answered as he let me lead the way. 

“I’m Steve Rogers by the way,” I said as we turned the corner. 

“Matt Murdock,” he answered, “What are you doing all the way out here? I haven’t met you before.”

“Well, tonight’s movie night with my friends and my friend Tony needs his ‘special popcorn’. He will only accept it from this place and it was my turn to go and get it.” I explained. 

“Ahh,” he said, “It’s movie night for my friends and I too. Karen and Foggy will probably be worried that I got mugged or something.”

“Well you’re safe with me,” I whispered as I pulled him closer to me. 

“Thanks again, you really didn’t have to do this,” he said again. 

“No, it’s no problem at all.” I retorted. 

We talked a bit more until we were at his doorstep. 

“Matt,” a girl yelled as she opened the door, “Where were you? We thought you got mugged or something? Er . . . hello. Who are you?”

“Steve Rogers,” I answered, “I was just helping him home.”

“Thanks again Steve. Oh, this is my friend Karen by the way,” he said before he was pulled into his apartment by a random arm that came out from behind Karen.

Karen went away and she was replaced by a man who honesty looked like he was just done scolding Matt for not being home on time, “Hi, I’m Foggy, Matt’s other friend. Thank you for bringing him home.”

“Not a problem,” I said as I shook his hand.

“You look familiar,” he asked, “Have we met before?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m on TV sometimes, maybe that’s where you’ve seen me,” I answered. 

“Hmmm. Okay. Well thank you,” he said once again.

“No problem,” I said as I turned to leave, “Goodbye.”

 

\-----At the Tower-----  
“Finally!” Tony yelled, “Where were you? What was so important that you made us wait to start the movie for movie night?”

“I was just helping someone home,” I answered, “Now let’s start the movie.”

“What do you mean you were ‘just helping someone home’? Please tell me that you at least tried to get in to this guy’s pants first? At least then I wouldn’t be so mad,” he said. 

“No, I didn’t,” I sighed.

“Did you at least pull the ‘I’m Captain America’ card like I taught you? If that didn’t work then it must’ve been how you delivered it. Come on, tell me it the exact way you told the guy,” he ordered as he sat by me. 

“He probably wouldn’t believe me,” I said. 

“Why? Because you’re not in your suit?” he asked. 

“No, he’s blind Tony. The poor guy knocked into me so I walked him home to make sure he got there safe,” I answered. 

“See Tony,” Bruce said, “Not everything has to be something sexual. Steve was just helping someone home, like he said. Now can we play the movie?”

“Not everything has to be sexual,” he mocked before pressing play. 

Nat scooted over and whispered, “You thought he was hot, didn’t you?”

I sheepishly nodded.

“I knew it!” Tony yelled, “Steve has a crush! Tell me, what’s his name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my ideas for the next parts are:  
> -Steve doesn't know Matt's Daredevil and Matt doesn't know Steve's Captain America  
> -The next piece will be after they have had a couple of dates (like two because I don't know how to write them meeting up again and having one of them awkwardly asking the other to go out with them)  
> -Steve brings Matt over to meet the team  
> -They are a really cute couple and Steve stays over a couple of nights with Matt (they cuddle in the morning > super cute!!!)  
> -Steve eventually tells him he is Captain America (before he meets the team)  
> -Tells him one morning when they are cuddling and Steve gets Matt to open up about his accident so because Matt  
> was so honest with him, he tells him something that can't really be kept a secret for much longer  
> -Something happens (maybe the team is with the two, just one or two of them, or it's just those two) and Matt and Steve gets hurt/captured and Steve (and anyone else who is there) sees Matt fighting the people who hurt them/kidnapped them  
> -Have some cute/fluffy stuff after they find out Matt is Daredevil 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any suggestions that can go with mine or a different one all together, let me know! Hopefully you liked it, let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
